My life in paris
by Sara lovelymusic
Summary: Danny and Sam are finally married! and they have a daghter but what happens wen the GIW get involved!, but will there be more trouble on the horizon than just them... sucky summary but good story!
1. Chapter 1

My Life in Paris.

Summery: the ghosts stopped attacking Amity and start attacking Paris So Danny and Sam live in Paris they have a little girl and she's a halfa! But what happens when the GIW get involved? Find out

Disclaimer: **Me:**. I don't know how to spell well!

**Sam: **Aren't you forgetting something?

**Me:** No

**Sam: **sigh she dosent own Danny Phantom

**Me:** And this is after phantom planet and their like 26 I only own the characters I made up and the story but nothing els! On with the show!

(0.o)

**Sam P.O.V**

Val was tying my corset top I dusted the bottom half of my ruffled skirt of my wedding dress '_breath just relax this is your wedding day nothing is gonna go wrong just breath think of…Danny think of all the good times we've been through' _I thought to my self today was my wedding day aaaahhhh the memories I can still remember the way I felt, the way everything looked when Danny proposed to me.

(Flash back)

Me and Danny were walking in the park then I felt it starting to snow then Danny grabbed me and pull me under the pavilion. I started to shake a bit and Danny wrapped his arms around me and I instantly started to warm up in his embrace. Then he unwrapped me from his embrace I turned around to see him kneeling on one knee I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. Then Danny smiled his famous smile " Sam, I've knew you since we were in the 3rd grade. You there for me when I needed you. I loved you ever sice the 5th grade and I hope you'll want to spend the rest of your life with me, because I want to with you. Samantha Elizabeth Manson will you marry me?" I nodded my head and tears were escaping my eyes " yes yes yes Yes YES!" I tackeled him to the wodden floor and we were laughing and when we got up he took my hand and slipped the ring on it.

**(End of Flashback)**

**Me: **hija! Yay I finished my first chap! Im proud of myself! Any ways agin I don't own anything (Whine)

**Sam: **Ahem I belive you need something els

**Danny:**Like…

**All: **REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Me:** Hey hey people I would like to thank everyone for their reviews! Ummmm hate my friend not me jkjkjk so im making this chapter rated M or T i dont really no ummm its a borderline between those 2. *gulp* don't hate me please No flames please thank you…. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Wahahaha why WHY?! *cry's in corner*

**Danny:**Um on with the story shall we?...

* * *

(0_o)

(Danny P.O.V)

I'm waiting nervously as Tuck is trying to calm me down "Dude stop worring everything's gunna be fine."

I sighed, "Ok I'll try im just…"

I got interrupted by the sound of the music starting. I turned around just in time to see Sam, walking down the aisle. She looked so beautiful.

"Wow." I said

"Wow is right." Tuck said

"Hey she's mine!" I said jokingly when Sam was standing in front of me. I saw her beautiful smile, as I smiled back. I was thinking to how I was so lucky to have her.

(0_o)

"Do you Daniel take Samanth to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Samantha; take Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I, now pronounced you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride." I've was waiting to hear that all day; I grab her waist, dipped her and finally kiss my wife. If we weren't in the church, I would've kissed her for hours, but sigh, we had to cut it short. After I cut the kiss short, I picked her up bridal style, of course, and ran out of the church and into the limo. I swear, when I ran out of the church it was the most cliché thing happened like it-only-happens-in-the-movies cliché; people started throwing confetti and rose petals at us. I smiled as Sam was laughing. As we got in the limo I wonder….

"So Mrs. Fenton, how will you feel on going to Paris?" I asked and her eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"Really? Danny, don't you mess with me."

I laughed at that "Of course I wouldn't lie about that. I knew that you always wanted to go to Paris." She smiled the biggest smile ive ever seen on her. Then the next thing I know I'm being tackled on the floor.

( 0_o)

Sam's P.O.V

I can't belive it, I'm finally Mrs. Fenton and I'm going to Paris! I thought Danny was lying to me about the Paris thing. But the next thing I know, I'm at the airport hailing a taxi to go to my town-home at ChenesVertsVillage. In case you're wondering, my parents bought me a town house in every country and when I tell them I will be living in a certain country; they sell the rest. Speaking of which, I have a house in Tokyo, Paris, Amity Park (obviously), and Hawaii.

(0-o)

Finally! I'm home sweet home! Well in Paris anyway. I got to our room and just fall asleep on the bed. I slept for an hour until I noticed something, there was a smell. The smell was like… beer, and I only know one person who's an alcoholic in my my family; it's my uncle Bernie. Oh how I despise that man. He can drive me insane at the worst of times; wait a minute… HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW I LIVED HERE AND HOW DID HE GET IN?! I walk out of Danny and my room into the living room, beer bottles and cans all over the floor and a slob of my uncle on the couch watching American Football**.(A/N: don't ask how she has American channels in France just don't.)** I can feel my anger boiling up inside of me; I have had enough of this man! I want him to get out now! So, I did the only thing I could: yell, and fight.

"GET OUT NOW! I don't want you here anymore you filthy lowlife of a slob go to hell!" my voice is so shrill; I broke a glass cup.

The next thing I know is that he's getting up walks over to me and slaps me hard across my face. Let me tell you it hurt like hell. **(A/N: I hate using that word)** Imagine someone holding a Ping-Pong paddle; now imagine that someone slapping you across the face with it really hard. Not hard enough to break your teeth. I started to growl; a deep low growl. I only use that growl when I want someone to back off. I grabbed his arm before he can slap me again, opened the door and literally threw him out. If this was football I could've made a goal. I feel someone's arms around me.

"You know you could've helped me ya know." I said in a annoyed tone.

"I know but you're hot when you're angry." He picked me up bridle style and carried me to our room.

"Danny put me do down or else!"

"Or else what?" he asked

"Put. Me. Down. NOW!" I yelled and started kicking him and wadda, ya know. He puts me down on our bed. I sit there pouting.

"Aaawww come on, you wouldn't be mad at your husband would you?" he asked

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Well, let me change that." he said as a sly smile danced his lips.

Then he pounced on me and pinned me to the bed, no matter how hard I try I couldn't get out of his grip. Slowly, I finally give up I looked up next thing i know were lying under the covers listinging to eachothers breaths

* * *

Me: uh he um well uhhhh Im pathetic at writing this story.

Danny: well that was certainly interesting?

Sam:I didn't think you knew that word

Danny: Hurtful im not as clueless as everyone thinks I am

Me: sorry guys I decided to make Danny more smarter or less clueless than he normally is, anyways before Daniel interrupts me one word and ill be happy for the rest of my life if you do this one thing…

All: REVIEW! (And no flames please K.k./me is insecure)


	3. Chapter 3

_My life in paris_

**Me:** Hello my wonderful readers! *hides* don't hate me I've been working on another story sorry! Oh and my birthday was on the 11th so yea. IM SORRY!

**Jaded Jimmie Productions**: Hello! =D

**Me:** I had a lot of support through a lot of people Thankyou oh and you people have a right to know…..

**JJP:** She's a lunatic... Buh buh BUHHHHH

**Me:** *singing*does that make me crazay? Does that make me crazay ? Well I think you're crazay…..

**JJP:** Hun I AM crazy and ain't shame to admit that either *highfive Sara*

**Sam:** ummmm….. KK doesn't own anything. *sees KK dancing* STOP DANCNG! *runs to kk to give a shot*

**Me:** This… is in …..sam's p..o…v *passes out*

* * *

*3 weeks later*

I don't know weather I should be excited or scared. Perhaps I should be both. I'm current pacing in the bathroom, back, forth, back, forth... Why is it taking so long? I'm waiting to see if the test says I'm pregnant or not. I'll be happy if I was; I mean really, who wouldn't want a little bundle of joy? But what about Danny? What will he think? Would he want a child?

_Beep_

Oh Gondi help me! I sucked in a breath of air and tired to control my heart beat as I lift the test to my eyes. I looked down to see the pink plus blinking at me. It's positive! Guess I better find Danny.

* * *

I found Danny later in the kitchen, cooking lunch for us. *sigh* He's such a good husband. I'm so lucky to have him. Then realization hit me as I remember why I was searching for him. How'll he react to the news? I gotta get this over with, I licked my lips before walking into the kitchen.

"Danny?"

He turns around to face me, "Yeah? Whats up?"

"Ummm…. W-w-well you s-se-see im uh pregnant…" I closed my eyes as a wave a silence passed us.

"Really? THAT'S FANTASTIC!" He then grabs my waist and lifts me high.

I was high enough to look down on him, but low enough so my head doesn't hit the ceiling. I was laghing along with him; he was acting like a kid, who found out they was not having school on a snow day. He then put me down all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ghost." That was all he said before he flew off.

Ghosts?

Ghosts in Paris? I thought that they only attacted Amity. I felt a sudden chill that sent shivers up my spine; I turned around to see Ember. She was floating behind, she looks a bit older from the last time I seen her. Huh, maybe ghosts can age .

"So Ember…. Long time no see eh?" I asked moving toward the cabinets.

"Yup."

"What do you want?" I demanded as I reached for the thermos.

"Relax I'm not here to fight you I just wanna… talk."

"Talk?... about what?"

"Oh you know, like what's going on and all that other stuff."

"Ummmm ok?" I said suspicious,,"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked still cautious, she might have a plan up her sleeve.

"I'm pregnant." She said bluntly.

...Wow... I guess she did just wanna talk wait… she's pregnant .

"You're Pregnant?! Wow…. Me too so ummmm who's the dad?" I asked.

I was a curious to see if the father was Skulker since they've been dating like forever. I would be surprised if it wasn't.

"In case you're wondering, no it's not Skulker. We broke up like 3 years ago it's... Walker." Ember said floating to the table and sat on the edge.

"WHATTY?!" (hehehe srry I like that word im mean come on who wouldn't be surprised that walker was the dad on with the story sorry.)

"Wow Sam you sounded like a three year old." Ember said with an amuse grin.

"Yeah, well I'm in shock right. Now, let me sit down for a moment." Which is exactly what I did well technically I flopped down but whatever

"Ummm Sam; not to interrupt, but I gotta go before Danny comes back. Soooo see you later then?"

"Sure, but did u tell Walker yet?"

"Yup."

"What did he say?"

"Well more like did. He hugged me so hard I could barley breathe. Before you ask, yes, ghosts can breath. Gotta go see ya!" And with that she left. I felt the room temperature return to normal and cold again.

"Hey Danny."

"Hey Sam." He turned back to normal once again the room felt warm.

"So what ghost was it this time?"

"Box Ghost."

"Seriously, does he ever give up?"

"Nope."

"Hey Danny, I relized something."

"What is it?"

"That ghosts are attacking Pairs a lot more lately and they left Amity Park alone."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Though once that baby is born, I'm gunna train him or her to protect his or her self when there's a ghost attack."

"That's good." I was really relived that he was going to train the baby, just in case we can't be there in time to save him or her.

* * *

(yeah im going to time skip forward to 10 months and the baby's 1 month old)

I was in the house playing with my baby girl, Kara. She was born on August 25; and in case you're woundering where we got the name Kara, Tucker recommended it. Danny and I loved it, so we named her that. I could already tell Kara was a smart baby when she learned how to clap her hands three weeks ago. I also noticed, that I found strange was that she didn't show any signs of ghost power's yet. I guess she's a late bloomer?

I hear snoring coming from upstairs, and I immediately knew Danny was asleep. He tends to snore loudly from time to time but I don't mind it. To me that's how I know he's getting a good night sleep or in this case afternoon nap. Danny's been fighting a lot of ghosts in Paris, so that's why we stayed here. That and the fact I don't think taking a 1 month old baby on an airplane is good for it's health. I hear a knock on the door; I get up with Kara still in my arms fast asleep, she looks like me with Danny's nose and eyes, she looks so cute when she's asleep I thought to myself as I open the door to see the Guys In White standing at my doorway.

"What do you want?" I hissed at them.

"Samantha Fenton, we are here to confiscate your baby, Kara Fenton."

"And why is that?" I said keeping calm on the outside, on the inside on the other hand I was freaking out and cussing them out.

I held Kara protectively in my arm,"DANNY!" I screamed at the top of my lung's which woke Kara up. I hear footsteps running down the stairs and Danny's arms around my waist.

"What do you two want now?" he sounded angry at the sight of the GIW in our door way.

"As we said before Daniel Fenton/Phantom, we are here to confiscate Kara. Data confirms when she gets her ghost powers, it will be uncontrollable and she may destroy the city when she is a toddler."

"NO YOU'RE NOT TAKING OUR BABY AWAY!" Me and Danny yelled at the same time. Before we had any time to react they snatched her away from us and started running away.

"KARA!" We yelled again at the same time me and Danny took off running after our baby Kara.

* * *

We were near the Effil tower when Danny finally caught up to them. Kara was crying so hard, she started to hiccup. Aw my poor baby! Danny then went ghost and put a plasma shield around them, so they couldn't get away. He then went intanginable and carfully grabbed Kara from the GIW; soon Danny was in the air with Kara. The plasma shield went down. Once the shield went down, they went after me. Danny offered to help but I said no.

"Get Kara to the house and keep her safe there 'till I come back." I yelled after them. Once Danny left, I could only keep it up for so long. Trying to fight five guy's who want your baby is not easy.

* * *

**Author's Note (Footer) by Jaded Jimme Prouductions.**

**Sara&JJP**: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**JJP**: Ohhh I see two people under the mistletoe. *start giggling*

**Sara:** Who? *Look to see* Oh la la.

**Sam:** I have a bad feeling...

**Danny:** Why?

**Sam**: Look up for me?

**Danny:** *Looks up* Mistletoe.

**Sam:** *blush*

**Sara:** Traditions my dear friend, traditions.

**JJP:** So kiss!

**Sara&JJP**: Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss!

**Danny:** *bends down to kiss Sam and holds it for three minutes*

**JJP:** *Cheering*

**Sara:** *Squealing*

**Paullina:** You two can _stop_ now!

**Sam:** *Pull away*

**Tucker:** *Runs in with carmea, get it ready and see the kiss ended* DARNIT!

**Sara&JJP:** *Laugh*


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Life in Paris**_

Chapter 4

**Me:** HIIIIIIIII! I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else except the story and OC's. And let's give a round of applause for Jaded Jimmie Productions for all the editing and posting she's done for both of my stories! *internet applause* Oh this is in Kara's P.O.V.

**JJP: -**blushing-

* * *

(Six years and Six months later)

Hello; my name is Kara Fenton and I am six and a half years old. I live in Paris, France. My grade level of intellegence is the same as an eighth grader. Cover grade first. 'Why a cover grade,' you may ask?

Well my father, the famous Danny Phantom, doesn't know I'm intelligent. I don't want him to find out until I graduate from College. Who's my mother? Well, she's famous French artist Sam Fenton. I wish she was her but she doesn't know who we are. How? She got brain washed by the idiotic GIW. Might I add that they are idiot buffoons that have no idea what they are doing! I remember everything that happened on that day they tried to take me away. I'm not going to mention it because it will waste my breath, and everyone knows I don't like to waste my breath.

Continuing on; I live close by my mother… five houses away to be specific. We live in an apartment complex, one singular with building eight apartments, and an pine tree in front. I have a plan, not sure how it's going to work but it will.

* * *

Dad's picking me up from school. I have high school classes at night. When I got home, I finished homework for both schools; then decided to put my plan into action.

"Daddy? Can we play tag outside?" I asked in my 6-year-old-voice.

"Sure sweetie." I ran outside wand waited for him by the tree. What seemed like an infinity he finally reacted the bottom step. I'm not saying he's slow it's just that whenever I get impatient everything seems slow to me.

"Tag you're it daddy!" I tagged him and ran in the direction of my mother's house.

I'm a really fast runner but my dad is faster because of his ghost powers, and I STILL DON'T HAVE ANY YET! I get really annoyed, but back to the point my dad is gaining speed and fast. I decided to confuse him by going into alleys through backyards and front yards when _finally_ I've reached my destination.

I knock on the door and I get an immediate response when I see the lady in the door, "May I help you?"

She looks like my mom before she got brainwashed, so she must be my mom. Next I did the most ridiculous thing I could ever do…. I lifted my arms and said 'up'. She, surprisingly, did pick me up. Then she turned around and closed the door. I hear a knock on the door and when I told her she told me to stay on the couch. I obeyed of course, when she opens the door I hear a voice… sounds like dad.

"Fudge." I whispered. He's probably catching up and telling her what happened. 'Better sneak to the basement.' I thought, but _yay_ the basement is in front of the front door. Hey better try my ninja skills. I put on my black hood from my ninja suit and started dashing towards the basement stair. Before I was halfway down, I heard a deep rumbling voice from a _very_ pissed dad. I turned around and saw my mum and dad on the top step glaring at me. I swear almost fainted from the glares.

I shook my head "Man; when they say looks can kill they mean it." I grabbed my stomach because it felt like it was being ripped to shreds "S-s-stop glaring… at me…. I-it hu-hurts me."

I laid on the stair case and started breathing heavily. I heard steps rushing down the stairs to where I was and then suddenly… the pain stopped. My vision was recovering, my stomach still hurts though but not as bad and I started to breath normal.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt care bear?" my dad said. And he _knows_ I hate it when he calls me that (** the care bear thing is what my mom and older siblings call me and I yell at them cuz they treat me like a baby. Who hates or dislikes it when there parents do that)**

"I'm fine now daddy…. but my tummy still hurts and now so does my head."

"Lemme get you some water and Advil; ok honey?" I nodded my head

"Can I lay down on the couch?" I asked

"Sure Kara; let me take you." then my dad picked my up and carried me to the couch. I saw my mother scurry off to the kitchen. After my dad set me down he sat on the couch next to my feet… and he has his serious look on his face… oh boy… "Don't think you're off the hook; we're going to have a talk."

_'Aw crust monkeys', _I thought.

(One boring talk later)

"And that's why you shouldn't run off." After my dad was finished talking I fell asleep. I heard voices but I was too tired and plus it was late so I slept like a rock.

* * *

**Me: yo my pepz. Hehehe anyways so next chapter were goin to see what sam says about this and my eyes hurt a lot right now **

**JJP: WHY CAN'T HE MARRY SAM AGAIN -cries-**

**Kara: what happened while I was asleep? **

**Danny: nothing just me and your mom talking **

**Tucker: well anyways REVIEW! And Sara is accepting flames and she'll update if she has minimum of 5 reviews.**

47a534e0-c5a4-4f7a-83bc-02a31d581062

Y2:47a534e0-c5a4-4f7a-83bc-02a31d581062


	5. Chapter 5

My life in Paris Chapter 4

Me: Bonjour! And welcome back to MLIP I don't own anything but the plot and Kara, Davis, and Jack. And other made up people too! So I would like to once again give credit to my wonderful amazing beta who has done soo much for me Jaded Jimmie Productions. I also recommend reading her stories their good (and urge her to update especially the prince Daniel)

JJP: Oh Gosh Prince Daniel ain't been updated since July 2nd 2012!

Me: These next few chapters might be a little depressing, and or exciting heck I don't know how I feel anyways on with the story…

* * *

Its been six months since my dad and I moved in with my mom. Things were great… so far. It odd I would've expected more ghost fights but I've been having a strange feeling around my mom. She's been acting… strange. Like throwing up every morning, eating too much, mood swings, and she's been gaining weight…

By Jove I think I've got it! She's PREGNANT!

But I'm just going to wait until they tell me. So I can keep the 6-year-old act up. The one thing I love, when you're an only child, you'll parents will give you anything you want. I've changed my style to a tomboyish Goth style and, I'm always been a vegetarian though not a vegan; I eat vegetarian meat.

I heard a knock on the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The whole house shook whoa.. didn't think I was that loud. I opened the door to see the GIW in front of me "What do you want?" I sneered.

"Hello little girl would you like a toy?" One of them said.

Really a toy? How stupid can they get?

"No... but would you like to know what I would like?" I made a motion so they could get closer "FOR YOU TO STOP BOTHERING ME AND MY FAMILY" I yelled in all their ears.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy I'm going to play with Davis and Jack!" I yelled not so loud this time I grabbed my skate board and ran out the door hitting the GIW on my way out. "COME AND GET ME LOSERS!" I shouted at them and stuck my tongue out at them.

Let the chase being. I skated as fast as I could to the park in front of the Eiffel tower. I made a sharp left turn to the fountain in the center of the park. I was about to grind the fountain but one of the GIW caught me " Let. Me. Go!" I said in my deep voice.

I then kicked the guy in a place the never should be. He let me go and I ran with my skate board tucked under my arm. Then I'm surrounded. You guys are probably thinking I should yell for my dad and he'll come save me. No.

That's a last resort.

Instead, I use my skateboard as a weapon. I side kicked a guy in his torso and he flew five feet away. I kneed another guy in the stomach and kicked his head. I used my skateboard to whack a guy in the head and he fell unconscious. Three down three more to go. I was caught off guard when, two of the three men, grabbed my arm. I struggled and struggled but no use. I was about to split kick them in the personal area when the last one came up.

"Listen little girl. You are going to listen to what we say and no one gets hur-" I didn't hear the rest because I head butted him and split kick the two.

Once they let go of me; I scurried off to get my skateboard. I was about to run home until a shadow fell over me; I looked up to see my dad's worst enemy and the fruit loop himself… Vlad Plasmius. I reach for my boot, to look for that panic button my dad gave just in case a moment like this came. I'm start to hate that I don't have my ghost powers yet.

I found it! Before I could press it, Vlad picked me up and flew to the Eiffel Tower. I kept pressing it over and over but dad didn't come. I was about to cry but I didn't because I never show weakness. I covered my ears and I yelled as hard as I can "DADDY!" must've been really loud because there was an echo and people who were on the ground covered their ears.

I then see my dad coming over at an estimated 125MPH. I can't help but be smart ya know… back to the situation, before my father can make his fist connect to Vlad's face, Vlad held me out.

"Well this isn't good." I said as I looked down, "Hmm…. Long fal?l" I simply stated. Yeah I'm not afriad of heights.

"Hold on Kara." my Dad had a look of worry in his eyes, plus I can feel it rolling at him.

But my dad's face was blank of expression. Vlad's face well lets say he has an evil smirk. But I can feel his anxiety, pleased, and crazy emotion… this guy is a fruit loop, I concluded. 'Daddy please trust me please.' I thought to my self really hard.

When I looked at my dad he was confused "Kara? How are you telepathic?"

"I don't know. I just thought it and I wanted you to be here… you have to trust me dad on my plan. I think you'll know what to do on impulse; just shoot at him when I've got him distracted please."

"WHAT?! No I wont let you."

"Daddy please this all depends on my life."

"…Ok"

I sighed of relief that my dad trusts me. I raised my spiked toe combat boot getting ready to kick Vlad's arm but I had to get enough momentum to reach that high so… I started swinging. Apparently that didn't work because Vlad pulled me to his chest limiting my movement on my upper body.

"Vlad you are a *boucle de fruits." I said.

He clearly doesn't understand French because when I said it he had a look of confusion. I took this as the perfect opportunity I raised my leg and kicked him in the knee cap. "OW!" I smirked then he let me go to nurse his knee cap.

"Dad shoot him now with the ectoplasm net and don't catch me!" I thought my dad did what I told him to do and Vlad was falling.

I spread my body out to slow down the fall. When Vlad was next to me, I was upright I got my mallet and knocked him out.(A/N: yes she has a mallet like the one Wakko has or any cartoon mallet really this is a cartoon) I quickly pulled out the Fenton thermos and sucked the fruit loop in, and capped it shut. I landed on my feet when I landed. I looked up and saw my dad looking at me smiling. I breathed a sigh of relief when it was all over.

* * *

I ran over to Davis'es house as fast as my feet can carry me. When I finally get there I burst the door open and run up to Davis'es room.

"Hi Mrs. Johnson!" I said when I flew past her. I burst open Davis door and see him and Jack on his laptop and desktop playing Doom.

"How could you?" I sneered at them and they backed away in fear "Play Doom without me." I added cheerfully. They breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed another laptop for me after I logged onto my account we played battle mode.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" they said simultaneously

"Did you see the fight in front of the Eiffel Tower?"

"Yeah you were like awesome!"

"Thanks Jackson."

"You were great but.. are you hurt?"

"Yes, and I'm fine Davis. Oh guys great news Im gunna be a big sister!"

"How do you know?"

"Cuz Jackson. You forget that I'm in AP classes in the 8th grade! And lets not forget, I am the smartest out of all of us." Yes I am the smartest but I'm not the only 6 year old eighth grader. All of us are smart, I'm just more intelligent.

"Yesh you don't have to rub it in."

"I know Davis. Though I can rub in you face is that: I have four keys so HA!"

"Fine fine but you still need four more!"

"Yeah and?"

"And I've got the three, wait now four keys left." I snarled at that.

They know I hate it when I lose and I'm not about to lose this game of Doom.

* * *

I got home at around midnight. I climbed through the second story window in my room. My parents were there… and they looked pissed.

"Uh hi?" I smiled nervously and scratched the back of my neck.

"You are in so much trouble little missy!"

"C'mon mom and dad its Friday night. It's not like I have school tomorrow."

"No but what if a ghost kidnapped you! Or worse…"

I knew my father meant, rape. He claim I "didn't" have to know "the talk" yet. But I know what rape means after all we do have health in the 8th grade.

"Fine I'll go to sleep and I'm grounded for a month; I know I know. Goodnight." I said as I pushed them out the door and shut it behind them.

Yeah their pretty predictable. I then walked over to my bed and fell asleep like a rock

0.0.0.o

I woke up on Saturday morning to the smell of pancakes.

"Oh no." I grumbled. Don't get me wrong, I love pancakes; its just grounding equals more chores. The more chores equals cleaning up after everyone. "Uugggg!" I mumbled into my pillow and fell back on my bed.

"I have to face the music sooner or later." I said as I got up and did my morning routine before breakfast.

"Kara come get breakfast" mom yelled.

"*Oui oui mere!" I yelled back and came running down the stairs "I'm here." I said as I sat down and mom set the plate down.

"We'll sweetie, we have something to tell you." dad said before I put the whole pancake in my mouth.

"What is it?" I said with my mouth stuffed but it sounded like "whave ive bit?"

"Well honey… I'm pregnant."

* * *

· boucle de fruit = fruit loop  
· Oui oui mere = yes yes mother

Me: I bet you guys are wondering if Danny and Sam are remarried well the answer is.. no their not. in fact they never got devoiced in the first place if they were then there would be a document.

JJP: Vlad and Dan has a sexy voices...

Kara: -Gives JJP a look-

Danny: what happens next well if you review Sara will upload hint hint

47a534e0-c5a4-4f7a-83bc-02a31d581062

Y2:47a534e0-c5a4-4f7a-83bc-02a31d581062


	6. Chapter 6

**Me**: hey guys im sososossososooooo sorry I have this hellhole called school and testing…. Whoever invented it ill bring them back to life and slap him/her-

**JJP**: Girl I had HSAP. My brain is fried!

**Me:** whatever lets get on with it shall we

* * *

"Well, honey, I'm pregnant." Mom said. I, of course, already knew that. Though I'm putting on my best acting skills and started choking.

"KARA! Sweetheart, are you alright?!" Mum exclaimed.

I coughed up my pancakes and took gulps of air. Wow; if mum and dad are _this_ concerned about me then I must be _good._

"I'm ok, I'm ok. I'M OK! Sheesh people stop pounding me; I don't wanna be ground beef!" I exclaimed. And finally they stop. "Mum, dad…. That's… kind of big news for me. And the big question is… what about the crazy man? Won't he hurt the baby like he did to me?" I asked shifted into my innocent voice.

It's true. He did hurt me around my waist because he gripped me too tight. My head still hurts from the fight I had with the GIW; but only migraine. They didn't even put up a challenge.

"Honey, what's this?" My dad asked me pulling something out of my back. I looked at it and saw that it was one of those micro darts

"No…" I whispered "can you ask uncle tucker to see what it for?" I asked worriedly.

"Okay baby girl. Perhaps we can get a body scan too, you might have something in you." Mum said the last part with concern. I then got up and washed the dishes with Juliette (my nanny) and put them away.

And I had a lot more chores to do… oh the pain.

* * *

**Me:** guys the next chapter will be the last one in this age, and the one after that im gunna time skip a lot so…. TAKE IT AWAY JIMMAY!

**JJP:** (disco song comes on)


	7. Chapter 7

My Life in Paris

Chapter 6

Me: I, readers and reviewers and lovers and haters and yea anyways since I have no idea where im going with this story this might be shorter than the last one or prob not whatever.

JJP: Hiiii =) I saw Will Smith today so I'm pretty happy at the moment. I WILL marry that man

Me: Sureee…. I don't own Danny Phantom! If I did I wouldn't be here but continuing Danny phantom and ill also be actually GOOD at creating a plot. Anyways I only owm Kara, oc's and the plot.

* * *

**Kara's P.O.V** _–Ten Years Later_-

"Wow; I can't believe it guys." I said with tears rolling down my face.

All my friends and the workers at the 'Lilly Café' decorated the whole place for my birthday. Yes; I'm currently 16 now; it seems like yesterday I got my physic powers.

(Flash back)

I was being held "hostage" by the crazy ass Vlad Plasmius. I begged dad in my mind to let me fall; then my dad looked at me strangely but nodded to me. When I made my move, I kicked Vlad and fell tying Vlad up. And successfully I landed like a cat on my feet

(End of flash back)

"Kara, blow out the candles we want cake!" Davis whined. We all laughed at his impatientness. I closed my eyes and thought "_I wish my band and I will get a gig."_ I blew out the candles and opened my eyes when everyone started clapping.

"Hey Kara, did ya remember the tradition?" Jack said slyly. My eyes widen in realization.

"Aw shit." I muttered under my breath. I turned around quickly to see Davis having a smirk on his face. "No no nonononononono!" I said.

"Oh yes!" Davis then grabbed the back of my neck and pushed my face in the cake. When he let go, I came back up with a glare. I turned around to see Jack, Davis, and everyone laughing.

"Run." I said with my voice deep and in a growl. Davis then ran around screaming like a girl, and thanks to my ghostly speed I caught him and slap him. Or at least tried to when I felt the familiar tingle and saw I was intangible. "Dani." I muttered.

"Kara, you shouldn't do that. Ya could've killed him!" Dani looked at me sternly.

"I wasn't going to really kill him. I was going to slap him really hard." I said in my defense.

"Well, I'm going to tell mom and dad." She said in her bratty voice (A/N; im sorry Dani lovers but I had to make her annoying in her view hope u understand)

"_Snitch"_ I thought and on my B- day too! Then Dani's and my ghost sense went off. Mine was a green color and Dani's was as always a blue color. I knew that my green one was because of Hank. Hank is Ember and Walker's oldest child, so I knew he must've come to see me since he's no trouble maker… almost. Dani and I went to the bathroom; I transformed first.

My skin was as pale as the clouds, my hair turned a silver metallic, which reached mid-back in a braid. My outfit was turned into a purple tank top and purple shorts with a gold stripe on the sides, accompany with golden gladiator sandals. I quickly turned intangible and flew through the roof. I saw Hank sitting on the edge of the roof.

He must've heard me because he spoke before I could take a step. "Let's go, before your sister and dad comes."

I nodded and we both flew to the portal in my mom's basement. When we went through I saw were close to his home.

"Wow." I said.

"No time to lose. We gotta hurry before they find us." he said. I still can't get use to his deep voice, it was mixed in with an accent. Perhaps he gotten it from his dad?

* * *

When we got to his room he changed the surrounding.

"Wow, how do you do that?" I asked awe-struck.

He shrugged "Not sure." I looked out his window to see the Statue of Liberty.

"WE'RE IN NEW YORK?!" I said in amusement I also notice it was night. Way too beautiful.

"Happy 16. Hope you like it. I wanted to take you to Liberty so we can get a better view."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said excitedly

* * *

We were on top of Lady Liberty's crown looking at NY.

"Wow." I whispered.

"I know right. I love it at night. It seems like a light show."

"Took the words outta my mouth." I said while elbowing him on the arm. Then his face changed to a curious one.

"Hey Kara… how did you get your ghost powers?"

"Oh I never told you that? Well it started when Dani was only a year old…"

(flash back)

I just turned seven and I was jealous of Danni because she got her powers when she got out of the hospital. She was just 7 hours old! Anyways mum and dad always paid more attention to her. But to me was a different story, they completely ignored me. I felt like they didn't want me. The only one who paid attention to me was Jack, Davis, and Belle my house keeper. Anyways Dani was one; I was seven, blah blah blah, anyways Belle was playing with me on the second floor while mum was napping and dad was watching American football. After a few minutes I wanted Belle to throw me in the air, and she did. But after the third time, I went over the railing and was screaming. The second floor was pretty high, I'd say 40 – 50 feet, tops, anyways while I was falling I closed my eyes. Ready for impact but it never came. I heard Belle gasp and dad cheer. I was wondering what's going on; so I peeked my eyes open and saw I was hovering a few inches from the ground. I then looked at my outfit, which was once black shorts with a black tank and silver sandals; to what was now gold and purple. I looked up and saw my mum running over to see what happened and she gasped, and was crying. I floated up to the railing and told my mum and dad what happened. I told them, my guess was that I was literally scared half to death, and they agreed.

(end of flash back)

"And that's what happened." When I finished talking I looked over to him to see him smiling.

"Well, that was quite the story, but I think we better get going before your dad and mom look for you." He got up and reached out his hand to me and I took it.

* * *

After I got back I saw mum and dad were looking for me so I decided to stay invisible until I got to the café.

* * *

By the time I got to the café; I saw everyone was still enjoying themselves. I flew to the bathroom and transformed back to Kara Fenton. Tanned skin, mid-back length brown hair, blue baby tee with faded flare jeans and black chucks. I got out the bathroom and went to enjoy my party.

* * *

After my party Davis, Jackson and me, were walking home together. We dropped off Jackson first, and Davis second since their neighbors, and finally I was last. I went to the alley between my house and some new apartment building. I know what you might be thinking '_Can't you go ghost?_' well yes but then dad and Dani's ghost senses will flare. So, I just climbed up the apartments, fire escape and jump into my window, which I always leave open in case an event like this happens. I landed on my window sill; then quietly crept inside and changed into my red shorts with green loose t-shirt. Lastly I crept into bed. I took out my phone and started texting Alexis?

_Kara_

**Alexis**

_Hey I just made it in without parents noticin XP_

**Really? Wow u must b like a ninja haha**

_Hahahaha ikr? But no im not a ninja, anyways watcha doin 2mrro?_

**Goin 2 mall or sleepin in l8 since 2mrrow sat u?**

_Eh prob splainin 2 mum and dad y me wuz out l8_

**Oooohhhhhh u got a bf? **

_Haha no, and im proud im not datin yet let me enjoy my freedom! Jeez and bsides he friend not boyfriend._

**Wat his name? gimmie details XD**

_Eh took me to America 2 c lady liberty. 1 day me wanna go 2 U.S.A_

**TAKE MEH WIT U! PLZ ME NO LIKE FRANCE ANYMORE 2 MANY BOI S WANNA GO OUT WIT MEH!**

_But u so pretty_

…**.LIES… -_-**

_G2g prnts comin bye luv u_

**Luv u 2 XP**

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

"Danny, you heard that?" I asked him

"Hear what?

"That thump; it sounded like it came from Kara's room."

"Then let's go check it out." after he said that he got the Fenton Anti-creep stick with him and we went upstairs. When we got to Kara's bedroom door, we opened it to see her sleeping like a rock…. Yeah right

"Alright Kara. Come on, we know you're up. And what was that thump?"

she sighed and got out of bed, then put her hands behind her head and turned around, "Kara what are you doing?"

"Aren't ya going to pat me down?"

"Yes." Danny said but I glared at him

"No." I said and started looking under the bed and in the closet, "Noone in closet or bed." I said

"No creep in the alley or round the house." Danny confirmed

"Alright, I'm clean. Can I go to bed now? Oh and mum dad? Can I go to the mall tomorrow with Alexis?" Kara asked

"No honey you can't. Do you even realized, we were looking for you ever since Dani's ghost senses went off?" Danny replied to her in a firm tone.

"But daaad there was no harm; it was boxed lunch!" Kara whined.

"Then why did it take you so long to defeat her?" I questioned.

"It didn't. I went back to the party afterwards and then I came back here." she said.

"Party? What party? Was there achole?" Danny asked in his fatherly tone.

Kara gasped. "_uh oh, Danny and I forgot it was her birthday today!"_ I thought. Before Danny and I could do anything, Kara transformed and went invisible.

"What kind of parents are we to forget one of our child's special day… her 16th birthday?" I said in a depressing tone.

Danny came over to me and said "It's not our fault we were too busy working and it slipped our minds 'til now… ya know I never forgot her birthday… 'til today…. I'm going to go look for her." he said but I stopped him before he could transform.

"No," I said, "Let her blow off some steam, I- I'm sure s-she'll be b-back tomorrow." I said. I was crying now because I felt like I was losing my once baby girl into soon-to-be adulthood. Infact… she seems so mature and smarter than when she was in middle school, or any school really because she never asked for help on homework and got straight A's. That makes me wonder…

* * *

Me: Whew all done and it only took me 2 days! XD im proud of myself. I would've been done yesterday but my mum need the comp so she kicked me out of my internet world.

JJP: anyways uh oh Sam's starting to get suspicious. Oh and the txt it was a LIE Alexis is not pretty.


End file.
